The Shinigami Shaman
by MetalSharkey90
Summary: Ichigo was the older half brother of Yoh and Hao. But he was different from other Shamans. He was born with two souls. (ONE-SHOT)


The Shinigami Shaman.

My name is Ichigo Asakura. I was born on July fifteenth seventeen years ago. Before I was born my mother was raped by an unknown person. I was born from that attack. I always knew that I was different. My hair was different. But my mother didn't blame me nor did the man who help raise me that I call my father. They both raised and looked after me. My grandfather told me that I had two souls living inside of me. He would say if it wasn't for the fact they are in polar ends to each other my body wouldn't be able to cope.

When I was young I would have nightmares and visions. This was due to the dark soul in side of me, his name is Zangetsu. He has come to me in my dreams and he calls me 'the king.' My grandfather said he only train me to far but I must follow my own path. When my younger twin brothers were born my grandfather told me something. That I will protect one but try to kill the other. At that time it was thirteen years until the shaman tournament. Both my younger brothers would be entering. I cared for my younger brother. We would train together, fight together. One day he got into a fought with some bad spirits without me. It didn't turn out the way he had planned but he meet someone that day so had saved his life.

Thirteen years had passed and my little brother Yoh had moved away. He now lived in Tokyo and was making new friends. He would often send letters back to me. Then the tournament started. I entered the tournament hoping to see my little brother and once again fight along side him. My first fight was against a little Chinese boy called Ren. He kept whining about his family's history and was easily washed aside. Second was a strange man. He used his snake spirits and wrapped them around his arms firing poison from them. Strange as his powers were he again was no match for me. The third and final fight was an even stranger one. He was a German man called Faust. Out of all I had fought so far he was the strongest and hands down the weirdest. Using all of my strength I barely won the fight. But in all this time I had still not seen nor heard of my brother.

Thinking my brother had been knocked out of the tournament I was disappointed but I continued to go on. Hoping to become the Shaman king so I could protect those who needed protecting. My mother gave me my name saying it meant 'The guardian/protector of one thing.' But I wanted to protect everyone. As I was standing in the airport in Tokyo I saw my little brother. I was about to call out his name until I seen him. The one I'm meant to kill was talking to my brother. I don't know what he said but I know his words are twisted and false. As he moved away from my brother I stopped myself. He just meet the man he was supposed to beat. his mind might be in a million different places at this time. I left the airport not even boarding the flight. I thought I was unseen but I wasn't someone who knew me had seen me leave.

A week later I arrived at my grandfathers home in the countryside. I spent a few days preparing my body and mind for the fight with him. I had to stop him. He would destroy the world if I didn't. My grandfather student Tamao as not here which seemed a bit strange. While asking my grandfather he informed me that she went to follow my brother on his journey as well as going on one of her own. Then she came back.

Anna was my younger brother's soon to be wife. She rarely smiled but my brother liked her so I suppose I would have to make do with her as a sister-in-law. She was also my grandmother's apprentice. So the marriage when it was proposed by Anna of course was accepted straight away. She never took to kindly to me blaming me for my brother's personality. It's not my fault he's a free spirit and not the robot she wishes to control. She too was training herself as she wished to be by my brother's side. When she was given the tome of the shaman. the next step was finding my brother in America with Anna and Tamao.

A friend of my brother joined us. His name was Manta. He was a small boy but I knew he had a big heart. He cared for my brother and I was happy that he was able to make a friend while away in Tokyo. He told me the stories of his and my brother's adventures. Manta was terrified of Anna and she would use him as a slave for her bidding. We ran into Faust as well. He seemed different and when Anna said she would help him he also decided to help my brother. Ren's older sister was there. She was in one of the stories Manta. Her name was Jun, she was with her guardian ghost Lee Pyron. Saying Jun was different to Ren was a bit of an understatement. They were complete polar opposites.

Nearing the end of our journey. We came across him.

* * *

"Hao!"

"Of if it isn't my older brother Ichigo. And Anna my brother's wife. How are you?"

Manta and Tamao were too scared to move in front of Hao.

"Don't worry you pose no treat to me Manta and Tamao." Hao looked in their direction.

"I'll finish you before you can get to my brother!" Ichigo launched at Hao. He drew his katana.

"Zangetsu into the sword!" Zangetsu entered the sword as it transformed into a large khyber knife. The swoard was the length of his body as Ichigo swung it toward Hao. Hao stopped the sowrd with one hand.

"Such a waste. You show so much power Ichigo why don't you join us." Hao threw ichigo backwards.

"You bastard." Ichigo spoke as he picked himself back off the ground.

Anna walked up to Hao.

"Oh Anna do you wish to join my cause." Anna slapped Hao with her famous phantom left hand slap.

"Huh my you would make the perfect wife for a shaman king." Hao was fazed by Anna slap. He smiled at her. "If you are looking for Yoh I can tell you where he is." Hao points towards a canyon. "He is in that canyon with his friends but I would hurry. The X-Laws are watching him."

The group moved as fast as they could and found Yoh and his friends surrounded by the X-Laws.

"Destroy them Archangel Michael!" The leader of the X-Laws Marco Lasso commanded his guardian spirit to attack the group. They were about to be destroyed when a bright blue light cut off Michael's attack.

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!" Ichigo blasted away the Archangel's attack.

"Get out of our way... Its you!" Marco was stunned at who was in front of him.

"Ichigo nii-san!" Yoh was happy to see Ichigo.

"NII-SAN?!" The group following Yoh was stunned that Yoh had an older brother.

"Your Yoh's older brother?" Ren could believe what he saw.

"Yes. Sorry I'm late Yoh. I'm brought a few people with me If you don't mind having a few more people tagging along." The group turn to see who Ichigo was talking about. "Now don't worry about these punks. I've been dying to have a good fight... Bankai!"

* * *

**Well that it for this one-shot I hope you enjoyed it. It wasn't meant to be a story but when I finish my Naruto/Fairy Tail crossover I might come back and finish this off. Hope you enjoyed this Story!**


End file.
